warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Fluffykit
Fluffykit 'is a thick-furred, fluffy white she-kit with green eyes. Information Affiliations '''Current: 'StarClan 'Past: 'RiverClan Age '''Age: Approx.1 moon at death Names Kit: 'Fluffykit '''StarClan Resident: '''Fluffykit Death '''Cause: 'Greencough 'Post-death Residence: 'StarClan Family 'Mother: 'Lakeheart 'Father: 'Podlight 'Sister: 'Poppyspots '''Half-Sisters:Otterfoot, Briarface, Birchfur Book Appearances Living: ''Into the Forest, The Short Stories Collection'' Dead: ''Into the Forest, Revenge of the Darkness, Rise of the Shadows, The Short Stories Collection'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the A Merged World Arc: Into the Forest :Fluffykit is announced to be born along with her sister Poppykit at a Gathering by Mistystar. :Later Mistystar announces that she died from greencough, and Furrypaw feels sympathy for RiverClan and for her family. Furrypaw hears a wail from Fluffykit's father, Podlight, at the other end of the clearing. Revenge of the Darkness :She is mentioned when Willowshine says that she thinks Shimmerpelt will have at least two kits, and comments that they need apprentices. Mothwing sighs that they were supposed to have four apprentices, but now only had three, and Littlecloud sighs that it must've been Fluffykit's destiny to go to StarClan. Furrypelt then suggests they stop talking about Fluffykit, for she can see it's making everyone sad. Rise of the Shadows :Poppyspots blames Furrypelt for Fluffykit's death and the medicine cat protests she died of greencough. Mistystar interrupts, insisting to blame her, not Furrypelt, for Fluffykit's death. :Furrypelt asks Mistystar why Poppyspots believes it is her fault over Fluffykit's death. Mistystar explains about how Fluffykit became sick leading up to the battle and when the battle happened, there was so many injuries that Mothwing and Willowshine couldn't tend to Fluffykit. The kit went to long without treatment. Mistystar insists Fluffykit's death isn't Furrypelt's fault, only hers. Furrypelt explains that after Fluffykit's death, she felt sympathy for RiverClan. In the Short Stories Arc: The Short Stories Collection :When Rowanstar asks Mistystar to raid ThunderClan to kill the Twoleg cats, Furrypaw and Gingerpaw, the thought of Fluffykit, Poppykit, Breezekit and Nightkit in danger helps her make the decision to fight. :After the battle, Mistystar returns to find a fluffy white bundle in the middle of the clearing and recognizes it as Fluffykit, with Lakeheart standing over her, wailing. She had died from greencough while the others were at the battle. It hadn't seemed serious, and Mistystar surprised and disbelieving asks if Willowshine and Mothwing couldn't save her. Willowshine comes out saying that so many cats had come back from the battle in the middle of it fatally injured, so they couldn't tend to Fluffykit, causing her death. Willowshine points out that if they ''had ''focused on Fluffykit, many more cats would've died, saying that one was better than many. Lakeheart hisses for her to speak for herself. Poppykit asks Lakeheart why Fluffykit won't wake up, and Lakeheart replies that Fluffykit was in StarClan. Poppykit asks if it will be okay, and if she would die too. Lakeheart assures her that she wouldn't die. :After Mistystar goes to sleep, she wakes up in StarClan, with Fluffykit in front of her. Fluffykit sadly mews that the battle shouldn't have happened, and that StarClan wanted Furrypaw and Gingerpaw safe. Mistystar says that she decided to fight to save Fluffykit and the others, and Fluffykit says that sometimes you have to take the risk, and that not every new thing was a threat, and that Mistystar even knew that Furrypaw had sounded harmless at the Gathering. Mistystar wails, asking if Fluffykit could forgive her, and Fluffykit replies if Mistystar could forgive herself. :At the Gathering the following night, when Bramblestar and ThunderClan are trying to prove that StarClan had fought alongside them, causing them to win, Mistystar says that StarClan was definitely there, remembering what Fluffykit had said about StarClan wanting Furrypaw and Gingerpaw safe. :When Mistystar's turn comes, she announces Fluffykit's death from greencough, and she notices Furrypaw's sympathetic face towards the Clan that had just attacked her. :After the Gathering, Mistystar thinks how anyone could've made the mistake, it ended fine, and that StarClan knew she'd meant well. She then hears Fluffykit's voice whisper in her ear, saying she forgave her. Trivia Interesting Facts *The author made Lakeheart her mother because she copied the allegiances from The Apprentice's Quest and found that Lakeheart was already a queen, but with no kits.Revealed by the author *The author killed Fluffykit because at the time, the only name she could think of for her was Fluffypelt, and thought that would get confusing with Furrypelt, the main character. **Later the author realized she could've named the kit Fluffycloud, but her death was already said and done. ***In ''Forbidden Love, when Furrypelt has a nightmare about her coming kits and how their secret might be discovered, the author uses the name Fluffycloud when remembering this. *Because of Fluffykit's death, Podlight took another mate. He was upset by his kit's death and took another mate to have more kits to try again to succeed as a father. Gallery Fluffykit.kit.png|Kit version Fluffykit.star.png|StarClan version Kin Members 'Mother: ' :Lakeheart: 'Father: ' :Podlight: 'Sister: ' :Poppyspots: '''Half-Sisters: :Otterfoot: :Briarface: :Birchfur: Nephews: :Ripplepaw: :Hailpaw: Grandmother: :Duskfur: Aunt: :Curlfeather: Half-Niece: :Brookkit: Half-Nephews: :Creekkit: :Owlkit: Tree Quotes 'Fluffykit: '"That battle shouldn't have happened. StarClan wants Furrypaw and Gingerpaw safe." 'Mistystar: '"I was doing it to save you. I'm sorry." --Fluffykit talking to Mistystar from StarClan (The Short Stories Collection, page 10) 'Mistystar: '"I just wasn't sure, oh, Fluffykit! Can you forgive me?" 'Fluffykit: '"If you can forgive yourself." --Mistystar and Fluffykit (''The Short Stories Collection, ''page 10) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Into the Forest Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Females Category:RiverClan Cat Category:StarClan Cat Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Kit Category:Revenge of the Darkness Characters Category:The Short Stories Collection Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Rise of the Shadows Characters